


Hell hath no fury like the Demon scorned

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Do not anger Nyssa al Ghul, Not for fans of Felicity Smoak, Not for fans of Olicity, Other, realistic consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 6x16. Felicity's snippy insults and comments towards Nyssa have unpleasent consequences for the blonde. Not for fans of Felicity Smoak.
Relationships: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen and Nyssa al Ghul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Hell hath no fury like the Demon scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Something that had been bugging in 6x16 me and I think would be in-character for Nyssa.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Nyssa tried to respect Oliver's relationship with Felicity and their marriage, even though Nyssa had been married to Oliver, as per League's law but Felicity's minor insults, such as scoffing mockingly that Tigressa would not talk with Nyssa or making fun of Nyssa's lack of technological knowledge, well, Nyssa most certainly was not one to let any insult go without consequences.

* * *

When Oliver returned, he was stunned to see Felicity with her throat sewn and letting out of her mouth nothing but incoherent whispers and it took just a second for him to put the two and two together as Nyssa was walking towards the elevator.

"Nyssa! What did you do to Felicity?!" Oliver demanded.

"Husband, I tried to respect my rival, I really did but if you think I will let slide these comments about my inferior knowledge of technology or her less than subtle insults, then you do not know me at all." Nyssa said, shooting Oliver a look as if she was lecturing a five-year old.

Oliver could only scoff and stare in disbelief. "So you slit Felicity's throat and render her mute? I thought you had renounced your—"

"Husband, if there's something Miss Smoak needs to learn, is to respect her betters and know when to curb her tongue, otherwise there will be consequences. I wonder why my father advised her to bed with you when you accepted his offer." Nyssa interrupted Oliver and Oliver opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out, realizing that it was stupid how Felicity kept getting away with disrespecting someone who may very well could kill her. "Let this be a lesson to Miss Smoak to think about. Never test someone who is more dangerous than her."

Felicity attempted to shout but all she let out were incoherent whispers, gesturing furiously as Nyssa walked to the elevator and winked, while Oliver stared. Felicity neared Oliver and held him by his shoulder with a pleading look, while Oliver stared as the door closed, with Felicity staring in despair, unable to say anything, her mouth opening and closing but no sound came out due to her vocal cords damaged beyond repair.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, as much as I enjoyed 6x16 with Nyssa returning, Felicity's snippy and not-so-discreet insults towards her "rival wife" were these nitpicks that I just really had to roll my eyes on, although I didn't have much problem with Felicity making comments about Nyssa's lack of technological knowledge rather than scoffing when Nyssa said that Tigressa did not like her. And that is just as stupid as Felicity confronting Ra's al Ghul and instead of Ra's killing her or at least torture her as a punishment, he instead basically tells Felicity to sleep with Oliver, which was just an insult to Ra's character and pandering of Olicity. Seriously, Guggenheim is nothing but an Olicity obsessed asshole that likes to assassinate characters to the expense of this blasted pairing. I may have given Olicity a pass in Season 6 but in 6x04 and 6x16 Felicity really ticked me off.
> 
> Nyssa had renounced her father at that point already and she holds a certain level of respect towards Team Arrow, so she probably wouldn't do something as extreme as killing or mutilating or maiming Felicity somehow but still, it's again Guggenheim writing a plot armor that Felicity gets away with insulting someone like Nyssa.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
